


Pet

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Dating, M/M, Oral Sex, Universe Alteration
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock是英语老师，John是数学老师。</p>
<p>原文地址见内</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughtyspirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtyspirit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929413) by [naughtyspirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtyspirit/pseuds/naughtyspirit). 



John的讲台上那个苹果不是学生放的。那是个青苹果，擦得干干净净、毫无瑕疵，并且每天更换。没人看见它怎么被送来，不过，Mr Watson，一见它便会露出微笑。他会拿起苹果，放进写字台的第一个抽屉，然后叫学生们拿出课本。过去一个月里每天都有一个苹果出现，班上的学生都认为是某个家伙想因此获取更好的分数，而只有John才知道始作俑者的目的——在文具室里获得一次口活。

John还没让步，但已经在考虑了。在John的顾虑里并不是因为文具室里有墨水或是微微泛潮的纸张气味，而是因为那儿只能从外面锁门，这让John深信他们已经冒了很大风险。他相信如果继续在校园里做出这种有伤风化的行为早晚会被逮个现行。但John不是个胆小鬼，他其实觉得越危险越刺激。今年伊始，John还准备继续过着无聊乏味的生活，但Sherlock出现了，John的世界随之改变。

他们在六周前的教师培训上首度合作。John到达时已经晚了，只能坐在最后一个空位上，隔壁是那个新来的英语老师。对方来了才几个礼拜John就对他有所耳闻：那家伙的备课方案相当地非主流，砍掉了原来学年计划的一半。他还听说Sherlock面对Donovan的调侃时，反应迅速且冷酷无情，搞得所有人都知道Anderson的太太正外出度假。John不知道他们最后到底怎样，总之不管何时只要Sherlock走过那两人就会瞪着他，而结果就是这位新人独自坐了一张桌子。

John坐下时小心翼翼地微笑着，换来Sherlock的一瞥。他们的目标是一起提高课程质量。John认为太平间的确有趣，却不是最适合青少年的地方，他承认犯罪现场勘查可以很好地调动孩子的好奇心，但依然坚决要求使用道具布景。Sherlock和他吵，说聪明的孩子会看穿伪装，他想给他们真实的现场。不过当John指出他的想法“有一点儿不妥”时他笑了。John觉得这个笑非常迷人。

John觉得Sherlock很迷人，他说得越多John就越确定别人忽略了这一点。面对愚蠢的言行，Sherlock会非常轻蔑无礼，但只要你肯听，他甚至可以给你一整个世界。John曾经看过这个世界的许多面，好的坏的，但从没有这样的。Sherlock象一座灯塔，那天晚上他在酒吧里挑逗John，John立刻就摸上他的大腿用力地捏了一把。十五分钟不到，他已经深深地插在Sherlock体内，牛仔裤垂在膝盖的位置，紧紧握住Sherlock的老二。

异常美妙的初次激情。他们都不在意墙壁粗糙磨人，也不在意完事后不得不趁没人发现狼狈而逃。那天晚上Sherlock在John的家里度过，巨细靡遗地爱抚他的全身。John有过被吸吮脚趾的经验，但从没被这样检查双足，他被Sherlock的举动迷住了。太阳升起前他们又做了一次，Sherlock一边穿衣服一边朝John挤挤眼，向他发出邀请。

从那以后他们就开始暗通款曲，陷入热恋中的人都无法分开太久或太远。John的学生们不知道是什么改变了老师，只觉得老师似乎对数学又重燃热情。没有人知道John花了好几晚在Sherlock身上写满等式，也没人知道在英语老师钟爱的紧身衬衫底下还残留John的笔迹。他们猜不到John的微笑是因为想起了前一夜他狠狠拍在Sherlock屁股上的巴掌，彼时他正要求对方保持静止，好写完和此刻黑板上内容一模一样的等式。他们猜不到，或许也不会在意，但John依然微笑着，握紧马克笔，想象明天夜里他还会干些什么。

John最享受刚上课之后的一小段时间，学生们开始完成他布置的小考，而他得以走出教室来到走廊。他会穿过大厅，走到英语教学部的第一个教室门口，听Sherlock说话。John不在乎他说了什么，只要听到他说话就好了，Sherlock读购物清单和上英语课的口吻都一样正儿八经。John闭着眼睛靠在墙上，运气好的时候很快恋人就会出现在他身边。每一次，Sherlock都会把他推在储物柜上，给他狂热美妙的吻，还把一只手伸进John的毛衣里。

他们会被抓住的，每时每刻都会。但运气总是眷顾他们俩，John常常会带着Sherlock的古龙水香味，嘴唇还残留着Sherlock的触感，回到教室里。甚至有一次很难忘的经历，John不得不偷偷溜回教室坐下，因为他的老二可搞不懂他还在上课的事实。那天John就一直坐在讲台后边，不是拼命思考怎么再创造一次机会就是哀怨不够自由的现状。

John的背和大腿开始变得伤痕不断，布满淤青。Sherlock总是找机会咬或者捏或者抓。John才不在乎。他看过真正的伤，也亲身经历过不少，对这儿戏一般的伤害他毫不害怕。他觉得自己又活了过来，这六周，世界变得清澈，雾霭散去，呈现出属于Sherlock的美妙而五彩斑斓的世界。那是个未知的领域，前方的道路无人踏足，Sherlock是个很棒的引导，而John自愿尾随于他，迷茫地，但无比渴切地给予每一个拥抱。

性事自然很精彩，不过John最爱的还是安静的时刻。并非他想喘口气——反正他也觉得只要Sherlock在身边他就呼吸不稳。John最爱他们在职员室批改作业考卷的时候。Sherlock的学生好像总是犯错不断，搞得他不停地抓着头发对他们冷嘲热讽。John的学生似乎好点，但是在数学这个1+1=2的世界里发散空间也极其有限。John觉得他们俩是一个不会变的2，是一个对他来说意义重大的，坚定不移的数字。他在Sherlock把头发抓得快要连根掉下来时从桌下抓住他的手，Sherlock看向他，先是皱眉，然后微笑，并回以一次肯定的握手。

大家都回家时他们会在学校逗留。John号称办公室被弄得太乱必须打扫，Sherlock则毫无表态。不过在下班铃声响起过后二十分钟，Sherlock那条熨烫笔挺的长裤会落在脚踝周围，同时John在用舌头舔弄那个渴望被侵犯的小洞。再过五分钟John就会抽插着，挺进Sherlock体内，下身撞击他的臀部，一手覆上Sherlock撑在桌上的手。他们互相交握着手，John将自己的烙印打进Sherlock的体内，直到为了给Sherlock释放他才会放开他，转而握住他的分身。

事后John会靠在Sherlock精疲力尽的身体上，手里沾满了白浊。John会擦干净他们倚靠的书桌，消灭一切证据。John会承诺将来某一天他们会出去真正地约会一次，而不是这样偷偷摸摸地交媾。Sherlock或许什么都不会说，他在这一方面总是沉默地奇怪。但John爱他，John会一直一直地表白这一点。他的表白带着傻笑，而Sherlock对此全然接纳，并以轻松的微笑回应。

每一天，John的讲台上会有一个苹果。成熟的青苹果，带着满溢的期许。

到第七周，讲台的那个位置上，出现了一个心形的刻痕。

John让学生开始小考，然后去申请在文具室门内装一把锁。


End file.
